


The Karaoke Conundrum

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Song prompt: Do You Really Want to Hurt Me - Culture Club
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 8





	The Karaoke Conundrum

Asahi _hated_ karaoke. Absolutely hated it. Whenever someone tried to invite him along (on the very, very, so rare almost non-existent occasion), he would say whatever he could to get out of it. 

He had plenty of reasons - ranging from his horrible, crippling anxiety when it came to singing it front of other people to the simple fact that almost no karaoke box had songs he actually listened to in their catalog. Apparently cheesy love ballads were easier to find than death metal. Who knew?

Anyway, it didn’t really matter - because there was no way whatsoever that he was ever going to karaoke. No way.

Until part of the volleyball team decided to go. And Daichi wouldn’t take no for an answer. So he (along with Tsukishima, who seemed even more opposed to the idea than Asahi did) wound up getting dragged along. Not necessarily kicking and screaming, but the closest Asahi usually got to that. 

Luckily the second years, along with Hinata and surprisingly Suga, held control of the mics for of the excursion, thank god. The food provided wasn’t halfway bad either, so that was a plus. Asahi was certain he was going to manage to get through the night scot free. 

Haha. Yeah. Right. 

In the blink of an eye, Noya plopped down next to him and started shoving the second microphone into his hand, “Asahi-san! This one’s a duet, sing it with me.” 

“What? No! Noy-" 

"Here we go! You’re the green words, okay?" 

The music started and Asahi’s stomach dropped. Oh god, what was he going to do? He couldn’t run out, everyone would ask him what was wrong and that would just make him _more_ upset. He wanted to die. 

Noya started to sing…and suddenly Asahi was filled with a sense of familiarity. He _remembered_ this song. It was a funny one, and had only been popular for a couple of weeks back when he was in fourth grade - but almost everyone who came into contact with it knew the lyrics. 

Best of all, the second singer only had a few lines. 

Asahi looked over at Noya, feeling a massive weight slide off of his shoulders. Noya winked at him and his stomach twisted in a whole different way. 

When the song finally finished, Noya not-so-lightly punched the side of his arm and grinned, “See, it wasn’t that bad.” 

Asahi smiled, a warm feeling filling his chest, “No, I guess not.” 

"How about another one?" 

He blanched and tossed the microphone over to Tanaka (whom, from the sound he made on contact, might have gotten hit in the crotch), “Not a chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie from 2015 that I just never bothered to carry over here for some reason. Now archived for posterity.


End file.
